Far Away
by Tsubame Sanosuke
Summary: Ela, uma médica recém formada com o desejo de mudar o mundo. Ele, um rockstar em hiato em busca de uma nova motivação. Os dois, ex-namorados da época de colégio. Desejos conflitantes, vidas opostas... Em oito anos longe um do outro aconteceram muitas coisas, talvez mais do que seja possível superar


_Nota autoral: Inicialmente, declaro que todos os personagens e canções usadas nessa história são de autoria e propriedade de seus devidos criadores e intérpretes, não me reservando quaisquer direitos sobre os mesmos_

_Segundo, agradeço à você que está lendo essa história, de coração, ela é bastante importante pra mim e espero que gostem. Por se tratar de uma história que envolve música, decidi colocar o nome e a banda responsável por cada uma antes de cada cena que as envolve, pois acredito que ouvi-las durante a leitura irá ajudar a entrar mais no clima de cada cena e captar melhor os sentimentos dos personagens. Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 1 – O Tempo Não Para.**

OoOoOoO

Depois de três anos estressantes, passando por decepções, toneladas de estresse, brigas, dramas e tudo mais que se esperava passar durante a fase conturbada que chamamos de ensino médio, a turma de 2011 do Colégio Senju Hashirama de Konoha finalmente estava se formando, sem sequer uma reprovação. Um marco histórico no colégio considerado um dos mais rigorosos do país.

A turma toda comemorava, especialmente Naruto, que tinha chego muito perto da reprovação e agora abraçava Hinata com todas as forças de seus braços, agradecendo pelas aulas particulares que a garota lhe tinha dado. Os jovens falavam sobre seus planos para o futuro com aquele entusiasmo típico da idade, prontos para enfrentar o mundo.

Contudo, haviam dois alunos afastados da turma que tirava fotos e comemorava alegremente. Um casal, até então. A garota, de cabelos róseos e olhos num tom de verde esmeralda, segurava seu chapéu de formatura com ambas as mãos, à frente de seu corpo, seu olhar baixo, encarando seus sapatos. O rapaz, de cabelos pretos e olhos ainda mais escuros, tinha seus braços cruzados, o corpo numa posição firme, como quem protegia algo atrás de si.

Ela suspirou, e depois de longos segundos levantou seu olhar para encarar de frente o rapaz à sua frente.

\- Então é isso? – perguntou ainda incrédula – Três anos de namoro e já era?

\- Você fala como se eu quisesse isso... – respondeu o rapaz, levando um cigarro à sua boca – Mas a escolha de ir embora pra outro país foi sua.

\- Essa bosta vai acabar te matando. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que tomava o cigarro e o jogava no chão. – Sasuke eu já te disse, a faculdade em Kumo é uma das mais conceituadas em medicina no mundo.

\- No mínimo seis anos pra se formar, mais dois de especialização. – Sasuke retrucou enquanto olhava a garota pisar em seu cigarro. O último do maço. – No mínimo oito anos em outro país, como você acha que vai ser Sakura?

A garota passou a mão direita em seus cabelos lisos, jogando-os para trás, e logo em seguida eles voltaram à forma que estavam antes. Ela respirou fundo. Ela amava aquele teimoso que estava bem na sua frente, mas não desistiria de um sonho.

\- Eu venho visitar vocês nas férias da faculdade... – disse numa última tentativa de salvar seu namoro.

\- E quando você começar a trabalhar? E se as férias da faculdade não casarem com as férias do trabalho? – o Uchiha, embora não deixasse transparecer, estava morrendo por dentro. Ele não queria estar fazendo aquilo. – E mesmo se casar, vamos ficar seis meses longe, muita coisa acontece nesse tempo.

\- Você está **mesmo** com medo que eu te traia? – Sakura perguntou claramente ofendida – Quem vê assim até pensa que você não me conhece.

\- Sakura... – Sasuke disse em meio à um suspiro. – Vá atrás do seu sonho, mas eu não vou ficar aqui esperando você me ligar um dia e dizer que conheceu alguém.

\- Eu não sou assim, e você deveria saber disso. – Sakura respondeu, segurando algumas lágrimas de ódio. – Mas tudo bem, já entendi. Boa sorte com a banda.

\- Ei, vão ficar de conversinha aí ou vão vir tirar uma foto com a turma toda!? – a voz de Naruto ecoou estridente, cortando a tensão entre o, agora, ex-casal. – Temos que guardar um lembrança de geral se formando!

\- Não vamos falar nada pra ninguém hoje. – Sakura disse, arrumando seu cabelo. – Não quero estragar o clima.

\- Eu também não. – o moreno concordou, e ambos seguiram na direção dos amigos.

Embora tivessem tentado ficar o mais longe possível um do outro, os colegas de classe abriram um espacinho específico para que os dois ficassem lado a lado, bem no meio de todos, com Naruto à frente.

Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura conseguiram forçar um sorriso, afinal, nenhum dos dois queria estragar a foto de formatura da classe.

OoOoOoO

Oito anos se passaram desde aquele dia. Sasuke já não falava com Sakura fazia o mesmo tempo. A garota conseguiu visitar sua família e amigos em Konoha durante as férias dos seus dois primeiros anos de faculdade, mas o Uchiha se negou a ver sua ex-namorada, que na primeira visita ainda estava solteira, mas na segunda, estava namorando um rapaz de Kumo. Após isso, Sakura conseguiu um estágio remunerado e, exatamente como Sasuke havia previsto, não conseguiu mais voltar para Konoha, embora mantivesse contato frequente com seus amigos e familiares.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, estourou nas rádios com uma das músicas que havia escrito, e sua banda, a qual Naruto fazia parte, passou a encher casas de shows, participar de festivais de rock, atingindo o sucesso que sonhavam quando adolescentes. E após cinco anos de shows e turnês sem parada, decidiram que era hora de tirar umas férias mais que merecidas, anunciando um hiato de um ano, enquanto trabalhavam nas músicas de seu próximo álbum.

Obviamente, os dois rapazes decidiram dar uma bela festa no apartamento de cobertura que dividiam, para comemorar os cinco anos de sucesso da Snakehead. Festa que contou com alguns de seus colegas de classe e "elementos indispensáveis" para uma festa de dois astros do rock and roll.

O sol penetrava com dificuldade pelas frestas das grossas cortinas, mas o pequeno feixe de luz, estranhamente direcionado com precisão aos olhos, foi o suficiente para acordar aquela pessoa que não tinha muitas memórias da noite anterior. Ela sentiu sua cabeça pesar alguns quilos extras ao tentar se levantar, deixando escapar um gemido arrependido.

\- Ressaca? – perguntou uma voz masculina.

\- Sasuke? – perguntou a garota, tendo um breve flash de memória. – Deuses... Estamos no seu quarto?

\- Sim Ino, estamos no meu quarto. – respondeu, levando um cigarro ate sua boca e o acendendo logo em seguida.

\- Puta merda... – a loira respondeu, levando sua mão à sua testa. – A gente transou, não transou?

\- Sim senhora, e foi incrível. – respondeu o Uchiha, se servindo um copo de whisky. – Quer um também?

\- Puta merda em dobro. – Ino se levantou da cama, agora com as memórias quase que totalmente recuperadas. – Não acredito que fiz isso com a Sa... E a Tayuya vai me matar...

\- Faz oito anos que eu e Sakura terminamos. – disse enquanto passava um copo para a Yamanaka. – E eu e a Tayuya não temos nada sério, nem nunca teremos.

\- Só não conte nada pra ninguém... Foi incrível mesmo. – Ino suspirou, meio culpada e meio realizada, pegando o copo e tomando uma dose, afinal, dizem que o melhor jeito de se curar uma ressaca é com outra. – Preciso tomar um banho antes de ter coragem de sair na rua.

\- Ali, fique a vontade. – disse Sasuke ao apontar para uma porta no fundo de seu quarto. – Vou ver se o Naruto já está acordado.

Sasuke saiu do seu quarto vestindo apenas a calça jeans que usava na noite passada, deixando todas as tatuagens em seu torso e braços expostas, e eram várias que ele havia colecionado ao longo dos anos.

Um falcão de asas abertas na parte superior de suas costas, uma andorinha em vôo rasante no lado esquerdo do pescoço, um escorpião no lado direito, no antebraço esquerdo estava sua primeira tatuagem, uma cobra expondo as presas como se atacasse alguém, já seu braço direito era todo fechado com os três principais deuses da mitologia japonesa, Amaterasu, Susanoo e Tsukuyomi. O peito direito levava uma cruz de estilo celta, enquanto o esquerdo, o _kanji _que significava"força", estilizado com relâmpagos azuis.

Naruto estava sentado no sofá, vestido exatamente como o amigo, mas segurando um copo cheio de água em uma mão, e alguna compridos na outra. Tatuagens? Apenas uma. Um sol de estilo Maori em sua barriga.

O loiro se esforçou para levantar a cabeça ao ouvir passos vindo em sua direção, mas logo se deixou cair ao ver quem era.

\- Cara... Na moral... Nunca mais vou beber. – lamentou o Uzumaki, engolindo os comprimidos junto com água. – Você pegou a Ino não pegou?

\- Algum problema com isso? Você pegou uma completa estranha ontem.

\- Melhor que dormir com a amiga da minha ex... – Naruto respondeu, se levantando com dificuldades. – Me explica de novo qual o esquema hoje, faz esse favor vai.

\- Puta que pariu... – Sasuke suspirou. – A Ino e o Sai estão dividindo o aluguel de um mesmo prédio no centro, ela abriu um pub no térreo e ele um estúdio de tatuagem em cima. A inauguração é hoje e prometemos que iríamos.

\- Tayuya? Lee? – o loiro perguntou pelos outros dois integrantes da banda, baixista e baterista, respectivamente.

\- Lee saiu com o Guy ontem antes da festa mas ele vai estar lá na hora, agora não faço nem ideia sobre a Tayuya...

\- Estou aqui. – a ruiva em questão respondeu, saindo do quarto de Naruto enquanto secava seus cabelos com uma toalha. – Antes que pergunte, você apagou no sofá então usei sua cama. Tomei banho no seu banheiro também.

\- Folgada pra cacete você hein? – Naruto retrucou, ele nunca tinha gostado da garota, desde o ensino médio, mas o talento dela para a música fazia com que ele a suportasse. – Bom, pelo menos não vai fazer a gente se atrasar.

\- Vão começar logo cedo? – Sasuke interrompeu. Quando aqueles dois começavam, dificilmente paravam, quase estragaram alguns shows importantes ao longo das turnês. – Inclusive é melhor você ir tomar banho Naruto, eu vou assim q o meu banheiro estiver livre.

\- Pegou outra fã ontem à noite? – Tayuya provocou, jogando sua toalha na cabeça de Naruto. – Vocês ainda vão engravidar uma dessas garotas e arrumar sarna pra banda se coçar.

\- E desde quando eu te devo satisfação de alguma coisa? – respondeu após o último trago de seu cigarro.

\- Toma trouxa. – Naruto riu, jogando a toalha de volta na cabeça da ruiva e então seguindo para o seu banheiro.

\- Que festa ontem hein? O pessoal continua bem animado. – Tayuya puxou assunto, se jogando no sofá e ligando a televisão.

\- Eu que o diga... – Respondeu, lembrando-se da noite com Ino. – Alguns estão **ainda mais** animados.

\- Larga de ser idiota. – uma segunda voz feminina se juntou a conversa, Yamanaka Ino, logo depois de dar um tapinha na nuca do Uchiha. – Preciso passar em casa trocar de roupa, ligar pra um pessoal, ajeitar umas coisas... Vejo vocês lá no _Rock n Whisky_.

Deu então um beijo no rosto do moreno e um breve aceno para Tayuya, saindo logo em seguida, com certa pressa.

\- Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke? – Tayuya estava incrédula. – A amiguinha da famosa Haruno Sakura? Sua ex?

\- Eu e a Ino já tinhamos ficado umas três vezes antes de eu namorar a Sakura, o tesão voltou, não posso fazer nada. – Sasuke respondeu, pegando alguma coisa de cima de uma mesinha e depois seguindo para o banheiro. – E tô pouco me fodendo se ela é amiga da Sakura.

\- Tesão ou as três garrafas de Jack Daniel's que vocês dois mataram ontem? – Tayuya apontou para os recipientes vazios largados pela sala.

\- Uma coisa leva à outra. – Sasuke respondeu com um risinho se formando no canto de sua boca. – É como dizem, você paga sóbrio o que faz bêbado.

\- OE SASUKE! – a voz de Naruto ecoou la de seu banheiro, o chuveiro tinha acabado de ser desligado. – AQUELE DOIDO DA GRAVADORA PERGUNTOU SOBRE O TÍTULO DO ÁLBUM!

\- FALA PRA ELE DEIXAR A GENTE UM POUCO EM PAZ! – Sasuke respondeu, visivelmente irritado. – Cara chato, não faz nem três dias que entramos em hiato.

\- Mas eles precisam começar a fazer pelo menos a divulgação da coisa né Sasuke? – Tayuya retrucou, recebendo apenas um gesto de "tanto faz" do vocalista, que seguiu para o seu banho.

A ruiva bufou, deixando seu incômodo sair junto com o ar de seus pulmões. Tudo bem, ela concordava que o grupo precisava de uma pausa depois de cinco anos frenéticos, mas isso não significava que eles deveriam abandonar por completo seus projetos. Precisavam de novas músicas para o novo álbum, um nome, uma faixa título, planejar a turnê de retorno... Mas Sasuke parecia alheio à tudo, como se faltasse alguma coisa para que ele conseguisse retomar o ritmo. E Tayuya já suspeitava o que era, embora não quisesse admitir para ninguém, incluindo ela mesma.

Ela puxou seu celular do bolso e começou a vasculhar seus aplicativos e redes sociais. Respondeu alguns de seus amigos de Oto, deu falsas esperanças de que a Snakehead já estava trabalhando no novo álbum aos presidentes de seus fã-clubes, e quando foi olhar suas redes socias, em uma específica que Tayuya estava a meses sem conferir, se deparou com uma postagem de uma colega dos tempos de colégio, Hyuuga Hinata.

"_Indo buscar a amiga __**Haruno Sakura**__ no aeroporto e à noite prestigiar o pub da lindona __**Yamanaka Ino**__. Bem vinda ao lar Sasa."_

\- Agora fodeu de vez... – Tayuya apertou os lábios, já imaginando o tamanho da merda que ia estourar – Agora fodeu de vez **mesmo**...

OoOoOoO

\- Senhores passageiros, por favor, coloquem os cintos de segurança e permaneçam sentados em seus lugares. – a voz do piloto se fez ouvir pelos _speakers_ internos do avião. – Iniciaremos agora as manobras de pouso no Aeroporto Internacional de Konoha.

O coração dela acelerou com aquela fala. Após seis anos, ela finalmente estava de volta. Formada, médica, especialista em Oncologia, e estaria liderando a sua própria equipe no Hospital do Câncer de Konoha. Sempre fora inteligente, mas em vários momentos achou que não seria capaz, pensou em desistir, mas toda vez que se lembrava do que ela tinha sacrificado, recuperava suas forças e seguia firme em seu propósito.

Se pegou pensando em como ele estaria. Será que sabia algo a respeito dela? Porque ela com certeza sabia à respeito dele. Afinal, como não ouvir falar sobre o vocalista de uma das bandas de rock mais aclamadas nos últimos anos? Mas ela mesma não era uma fã da Snakehead. Era doloroso demais ouvir a voz que costumava cantar para ela.

Sakura ja tinha saído do avião e tinha acabado de ligar seu celular para que pudesse falar com Hinata assim que pegasse suas malas, quando uma mensagem cortou seus pensamentos.

"_Me avise quando estiver em Konoha, precisamos conversar. Estou com saudades."_

Sakura apenas suspirou, um tanto entediada ou enojada, e guardou seu celular no bolso como se não tivesse visto nada. Seu ex-namorado.

\- Eu realmente não tenho sorte com homens. – disse para si mesma. – Mas que se dane, foco no trabalho Sakura.

A garota pegou um carrinho de malas e seguiu para as esteiras onde as bagagens dos passageiros estavam passando, esperou que as suas dessem as caras e assim que as viu, colocou tudo no carrinho com a ajuda de um dos funcionários do aeroporto. Cada passo que ela dava tinha uma sensação nostálgica, daquelas que só quem ficou realmente muito tempo fora de casa consegue compreender. Se lembrava de cada brincadeira de infância, de cada briguinha boba, e trocava de lembrança propositalmente toda vez que Sasuke aparecia nelas. E ele estava presente em muitas delas, dados os cinco anos de amizade em comum com Naruto e os três anos de namoro, ou seja, ele estava presente em quase todas as memórias que ela tinha da época do ginásio e do ensino médio. Uma bela porcaria na opinião da garota.

\- SAKURAAAAA! – os devaneios da Haruno foram cortados pela voz de uma velha amiga, que acenava alegre.

\- HINATA! – Sakura correu na direção da amiga, sendo recebida por um abraço caloroso.

\- Não acredito que você cortou o cabelo! – a morena disse, analisando a amiga por completo. – Ficou lindo em você! Na verdade você está inteira linda!

\- E você deixou o seu crescer! – Sakura retribuiu a análise. Hinata tinha mudado muito em seis anos. – Olha só você! A beleza encarnada me elogiando!

\- Ok, sejamos sinceras, estamos as duas lindas e gostosas. – Hinata respondeu, jogando seu cabelo longo para trás como em uma cena de filme.

\- Hyuuga Hinata, de onde saiu essa confiança toda? – Sakura ficou pasma. Até onde se lembrava, Hinata era a mais tímida de suas amigas, nunca se assumiria como "linda e gostosa".

\- Sasa, as coisas mudam. – disse entre risos. – Sejamos sinceras, perdi a chance com o Naruto por ser tão lerda, resolvi mudar, e mudei.

\- Acho digníssimo, se te fez bem, eu apoio. – respondeu a Haruno, pondo sua mão no ombro da amiga e a puxando pra mais um abraço. – E falando no Naruto, teve notícias dele?

\- Ele estava numa festa da Snakehead ontem, mas eu não fui, não queria perder a hora de vir te buscar. – Hinata deixou transparecer uma certa esperança de trasnformar seu amor platônico do ensino médio em algo real. Coisa que Sakura percebeu de imediato. – Mas a Ino foi, disse que estão todos muito bem, só com aquela ressaca brava, mas bem.

\- Todos? Estão todos aqui em Konoha? – Sakura deu uma leve engasgada com aquela palavrinha. – Naruto, Lee, Tayuya e...

\- O Sasuke também amiga. – Hinata percebeu a dificuldade da amiga em pronunciar o último nome. Assim como tinha percebido a esperança em ver o ex-namorado que ela carregava quando visitou Konoha pela última vez, seis anos atrás, "namorando" aquele rapaz de Kumo. – Calma tá bom? Tudo vai se ajeitar, tenho certeza absoluta.

\- Ajeitar? Ajeitar o quê Hinata? – Sakura tratou logo de disfarçar fosse lá o que estava acontecendo. Nem ela mesma sabia definir. – Não tem nada pra ajeitar não, eu hein...

\- Se você tá dizendo, ok. – Hinata achou melhor nem insistir no assunto. – Sua mãe disse pra passarmos na casa dela antes de irmos pro seu apartamento.

\- Ela me ligou antes de eu embarcar lá em Kumo. – Sakura respondeu, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. – A gente da uma passada la, depois deixamos minhas malas no meu apartamento e eu vou dormir um pouco antes de nos arrumarmos, se não vou desmaiar no meio da inauguração da Ino.

\- Vamos nos arrumar na sua casa entao. – Hinata então mostrou sua bolsa, uma parecida com as que se leva para a praia, para Sakura. – Ainda bem que eu trouxe tudo que eu preciso pra ficar **daquele** jeito.

\- Hinatinha... – Sakura mais uma vez ficou pasma com a maneira da amiga falar. – Quem te viu e quem te vê... **Adorei**!

Dito isso, as duas riram de leve, e seguiram para o estacionamento onde estava o carro de Hinata, conversando, fofocando e rindo.

A Hyuuga era, desde o ginásio, uma das duas melhores amigas de Sakura, a outra sendo Ino. Mas o relacionamento com a Yamanaka era dividido entre amizade e rivalidade, enquanto com Hinata era um laço de total companheirismo, nunca haviam brigado, ou se quer tido uma daquelas discussões mais bobas, e foi a morena a terceira pessoa que mais sofreu com o término do casal mais icônico do Colégio Senju Hashirama, perdendo apenas para os próprios envolvidos. Sofreu por acompanhar o sofrimento de sua amiga, e o sofrimento do amigo do rapaz por quem era apaixonada.

Chegaram no carro e logo entraram, depois de acomodarem as toneladas de bagagens da Haruno, claro. Como de costume, Hinata ligou o rádio antes mesmo de dar a partida em seu veículo, e o destino, em uma brincadeirinha de bastante mal gosto, decidiu que naquela hora deveria estar tocando **justamente** a música que Sasuke escreveu após o fatídico término.

_**(Burning Bright – Shinedown)**_

"_The more the light shines trough me_

_I pretend to close my eyes_

_The more the dark consumes me_

_I pretend I'm burning bright"_

Os olhos de Sakura ficaram imóveis, mas seu coração errou uma batida. Se sentiu uma estúpida por ficar mexida apenas com a voz do seu ex de oito anos atrás. Resolveu dar um sinal de vida no momento que viu Hinata se mover para trocar a estação.

\- Ele sempre levou jeito pra cantar, mas agora esta realmente muito melhor. – Sakura terminou de falar, como se nada estivesse acontecendo em seu interior.

\- Desculpe por isso Sasa. – Hinata disse assim que trocou a rádio. – Karma é um caralho mesmo.

Sakura riu da fala da amiga. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Hinata dizendo um palavrão.

OoOoOoO

A noite logo caiu em Konoha, permitindo que as luzes da vida noturna de uma das maiores cidades do mundo se mostrassem para todos. Placas de neon, música, os faróis dos carros indo e vindo, o fluxo incessante de pessoas, a cena era de impressionar até mesmo os que já estavam habituados com o ritmo da cidade.

Sasuke e Naruto estavam finalmente recuperados de sua ressaca, e embora estivessem indo para uma festa de inauguração, não se preocuparam muito em se vestir bem. Os dois sempre foram bastante desleixados com a parte de vestimentas. Ambos de calça jeans, Naruto uma azul e Sasuke uma cinza, o Uchiha com botas de couro marrom escuras e uma camiseta regata branca, com ao cabelos amarrados em um coque samurai, deixando evidentes as três argolas em sua orelha direita, enquanto o Uzumaki usava seu bom e velho tênis _all-star _preto e uma camiseta de manga curta da mesma cor, com os cabelos loiros espetados e bagunçados como sempre, destacando o alargador em sua orelha esquerda.

Tayuya já tinha saído fazia cerca de meia hora, muito pela insistência de Lee que já estava no estúdio de Sai retocando sua tatuagem e não queria ficar sozinho quando descesse para o _Rock n Whisky Pub_. Lee ficava nervoso em lugares muito cheios quando estava desacompanhado da banda, e tinha uma tendência a fazer coisas **bastante** estranhas, como andar pelo lugar plantando bananeira ou fazer gestos espalhafatosos que lembravam golpes de artes marciais. Contudo, era um baterista de primeira, e um companheiro leal como poucas pessoas no mundo merecem ter ao lado.

Sasuke e Naruto decidiram ir com o carro do loiro, que tinha jurado por todos os deuses existentes não beber se quer uma gota de álcool naquela noite, logo, sendo nomeado o motorista responsável por levar todos sãos e salvos até suas casas.

Chegaram ao _Rock n Whisky_ em cerca de quinze minutos, e ficaram um tanto surpresos com a quantidade de pessoas já no lugar. Com certeza Ino tinha usado a presença da Snakehead para atrair um público maior, não que ela extivessw errada. Pelo contrário, os meninos não se importaram nem um pouco com a situação, afinal, estavam ajudando uma amiga dos velhos tempos, e uma que esteve em cada um dos primeiros shows que fizeram.

Naruto encontrou uma vaga por acaso, bem de frente com o _pub_, parou o carro, e foi logo ovacionado por alguns de seus fãs que já estavam por ali o aguardando, tal qual aconteceu com Sasuke. A dupla foi andando na direção do bar, tirando fotos com quem pedia e educadamente abrindo caminho, dando abraços e apertando mãos pelo caminho. Logo viram Ino acenando e lhes apontando umas mesas separadas das demais, em uma espécie de camarote, criado apenas para acomodar os amigos mais íntimos de Ino naquela noite de inauguração. Lee, Tayuya e Sai já estavam lá, juntos com mais dois amigos do colégio, Shikamaru e Choji.

Choji havia se formado em gastronomia, e era o responsável pelo cardápio do _pub_ de Ino, bem como o dono e também o _cheff_ de seu próprio restaurante, um dos mais bem avaliados pelos críticos do país. Já Shikamaru resolveu se aventurar pela área da administração de empresas. O rapaz sempre teve cabeça para números e era de longe o melhor aluno em qualquer matéria que os envolvesse, superando até mesmo Sakura nesse quesito, uma tarefa nada fácil de se cumprir. Pelo visto, tinha acabado de sair do trabalho, uma vez que estava vestido com um traje social completo, terno e tudo mais.

\- Essas aqui são por conta da casa meninos. – disse Ino, colocando duas canecas de cerveja na mesa, uma na frente de cada um dos recém chegados. – Stout pro Sasuke e red ale pro Naruto se eu me lembro bem.

\- Lembrou certinho, mas hoje não vou beber... – o loiro respondeu, salivando perante a caneca. – To na direção da caranga...

\- Isso mesmo, seja um garoto responsável. – Ino disse enquanto pegava a caneca e bebia o conteúdo ela mesma. – E você Sasuke?

\- Vou precisar de outra logo logo. – respondeu, mostrando a caneca já pela metade. O Uchiha tinha se tornado um verdadeiro "motor de Opala" – Você mesma fez esse stout?

\- Receita do papai. – a garota respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Aprovada?

\- Aprovada.

Ino aumentou ainda mais o sorriso em seu rosto, transformando-o na forma mais sincera de agradecimento que alguém poderia atingir. Logo teve que sair daquela "área VIP" para ajudar seus funcionários à servir os clientes, os quais tinham, em número pelo menos, superado e muito as expectativas da Yamanaka.

\- Oe, Sasuke. – Naruto chamou. – Tem uns fãs nossos aqui, a gente podia tocar uma música pra eles ne?

\- To fora. – Tayuya respondeu. – O combinado era virmos e aqui estamos, ponto final.

\- Você chama Sasuke agora? – Naruto retrucou de imediato.

\- E outra coisa, uma apresentação da Snakehead em período de hiato vai fazer o povo da gravadora cair matando em cima de nós. – a ruiva completou, ignorando a pergunta retórica do Uzumaki.

\- Se você não subir no palco, não é Snakehead. – Shikamaru se intrometeu, dando um gole em sua cerveja e seguindo seu raciocínio. – Do ponto de vista contratual, vocês só são a Snakehead quando estão os quatro tocando juntos.

Sasuke disfarçou um risinho ao tomar o último gole de sua cerveja. Não dava pra vencer uma discussão uma vez que Shikamaru entrava nela e o Uchiha sabia muito bem disso.

\- Tudo muito lindo e tal, só que... – Choji parou de falar e apontou para Lee, já caído sobre a mesa. Aquele lá **realmente** não aguentava beber nada. – O Lee já está em outra dimensão.

\- O quanto esse cara bebeu? – Shikamaru ficou perplexo.

\- Deu dois goles numa caneca de cerveja e caiu. – foi a resposta de Choji

\- Vou falar com a Ino, qualquer coisa fazemos um acústico eu e você pra abrir pra banda da noite. – Sasuke finalmente se manifestou. – Deixa eu só curtir um pouco mais.

\- Nem fodendo! – Naruto respondeu já se levantando. – OE INO! EU E O SASUKE VAMOS TOCAR PRO PESSOAL!

\- Eu quero tomar outra cerveja seu filho da puta! – Sasuke falou em um rosnado, puxando Naruto pela camiseta e o fazendo sentar. – Tá querendo chamar atenção de mulher né?

\- Você transou ontem, eu fiquei só nos beijos! – Naruto retrucou, colocando o dedo indicador na face do Uchiha. – Respeita meu momento porra!

\- Os anos passam e vocês não mudam – disse uma voz feminina, uma que o Uchiha esperava nunca mais ouvir.

\- Sakura? – Naruto se virou de imediato ao ouvir a voz da amiga. – Sakura!

O loiro se levantou com tudo, abraçando a amiga bem apertado. Sakura retribuiu o gesto, sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados sem aviso algum.

Sasuke fingiu não se importar, mas sua garganta deu um nó. Durante três segundos ele ficou pasmo, imóvel. Três segundos que para ele pareceram três horas. Quando finalmente saiu do transe, se virou novamente para sua caneca de cerveja, e agradeceu aos deuses por ela ter sido trocada por uma cheia. Matou metade do conteúdo de uma vez, torcendo para que o álcool fizesse aquela sensação horrível or embora. Ele achou que tinha superado a garota de olhos esmeralda, mas na verdade não tinha superado nada, pelo contrário, talvez os anos separados apenas tivessem aumentado seus sentimentos, mesmo com as várias garotas com as quais tinha se deitado. Afinal, nenhuma delas era Haruno Sakura.

\- Oi Sasuke. – Sakura cumprimentou o ex-namorado, depois de dar um abraço em todos na mesa. – Tudo bem contigo?

Naquele momento todos que estavam dividindo a mesa tomaram um belo gole de suas bebidas, se entreolhando e aguardando o resultado daquele encontro. Ino observava de longe, ainda mais apreensiva que o resto da turma de 2011.

\- Tudo. – disse antes de acabar com a sua segunda caneca de cerveja. – E contigo?

O Uchiha se levantou, aparentemente ignorando a resposta de sua ex, deu um tapinha no ombro de Naruto, que tinha acabado de começar uma conversa com Hinata, e foi na direção do pequeno palco bem à frente do grupo. Naruto entendeu de cara que aquilo tinha sido um sinal para que ele ajudasse o amigo a sair de lá antes que as coisas ficassem ainda mais incômodas.

Ino resolveu dar uma mãozinha e ao mesmo tempo conseguir ainda mais destaque para a sua festa de inauguração. A loira subiu no palco junto com os dois meninos, soltando seus cabelos que antes estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e ficando ainda mais sedutora do que ela já estava com aquele conjunto de top e calça de couro ambos pretos. Naruto logo pediu dois violões para um funcionário que estava ali perto, com um plano já feito em sua cabeça cheia de cabelos loiros.

\- Boa noite pessoal! – a loira disse assim que pegou o microfone. – Primeiramente agradeço todos vocês, especialmente meus amigos da época de escola, por estarem aqui nessa noite tão especial em que estamos inaugurando o _Rock n Whisky Pub_!

O público no geral aplaudiu a garota, enquanto os fãs da Snakehead gritaram ao ver Sasuke e Naruto afinando os violões. Sasuke apenas sussurou um "o que você vai fazer?" quando viu seu amigo dar um tapinha no ombro de Ino e pedir o microfone.

\- E essa proprietária linda de morrer preparou uma surpresa pra todos vocês que vieram essa noite. – Naruto não conseguiu se segurar e armou um enorme sorriso nos lábios. – Hoje cantaremos pra vocês a música que nos lançou direto para o sucesso. A música escrita dez anos atrás por Uchiha Sasuke, para uma pessoa muito especial que está voltando hoje para casa, e que nunca foi cantada ao vivo antes.

_**(Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)**_

Naruto foi rápido em começar a introdução no violão, assim Sasuke não teria tempo de protestar, e o loiro sabia que, uma vez que ele começasse, o Uchiha não iria decepcionar os fãs saindo do palco ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Seu orgulho também tinha lá seus limites

Naquela hora a gritaria foi geral. Os ex-estudantes do Colégio Senju Hashirama simplesmente ficaram boquiabertos, sem excessão. Todos eles sabiam que música era aquela, e sabiam o motivo exato para que ela nunca tivesse sido tocada ao vivo. Sasuke não queria.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you..._

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow..._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now"_

Sasuke cantava de olhos fechados, acompanhando as notas do violão de Naruto com o seu próprio. Sakura sentiu novamente aquela sensação estranha ao ouvir a voz do Uchiha, mas dessa vez ela estava ainda mais forte. Aquela era a música que ele tinha escrito pra ela, cantado no dia em que elw a pediu em namoro no palco do colégio.

"_And all I can taste is this moment..._

_And all I can breathe is your life..._

_And sooner or later it's over..._

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight..."_

Naquele momento os dois músicos começaram a tocar as notas com mais força, e Naruto tomou fôlego para cantar aquele refrão junto com o amigo.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Sasuke seguia de olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar apenas na música e não em quem a ouvia, mas Naruto estava de olhos bem abertos, e viu claramente a Haruno sussurando o refrão enquanto apertava as mãos por debaixo na mesa, como se orasse com fervor. Talvez nem ela mesma tivesse percebido aquilo.

Hinata, que estava do lado de Sakura, percebeu o mesmo, e quando viu o sorriso de Naruto entendeu o que o rapaz estava tentando fazer. As suspeitas da Hyuuga eram reais, Sakura ainda tinha sentimentos por Sasuke, e pelas ações de Naruto, a coisa era recíproca.


End file.
